fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cuphead
Cuphead is the main protagonist and one of two playable characters in the 2017 run and gun indie video game of the same name. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Cuphead vs. Bendy Possible Opponents * Shovel Knight (...) * Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins) * Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Isaac (The Binding of Isaac) * Ashen One (Dark Souls) * Hat Kid (A Hat in Time) * Toon Link (The Legend of Zelda) * Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Peacock (Skullgirls) * SpongeBob SquarePants (...) * Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * Mega Man (...) * Crash Bandicoot (...) * Inkling (Splatoon) * Rayman (...) * Maxwell (Scribblenauts) With Mugman * Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) * Sans and Papyrus (Undertale) * Dante and Vergil (Devil May Cry) * Bub and Bob (Bubble Bobble) * Gumball Watterson and Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Mega Man and Proto Man (Mega Man) * Scanty and Kneesocks (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) * Ice Climbers (...) * Bill Rizer and Lance Bean (Contra) * Gunstar Red and Gunstar Blue (Gunstar Heroes) * Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) History Cuphead and Mugman lived happily in Inkwell Isle together with their caretaker Elder Kettle. One day when they both wandered farm from home and ended up in the Devil's Casino. In the casino, they both won lots of games and ended up having the Devil himself offering them both: If they won, they would own the casino, but if they lost, the Devil would take their souls. Cuphead, wanting to own the casino, rolled the dice (ignoring Mugman's advice) and ended up losing the bet. Cuphead and Mugman begged for mercy and the Devil ended up giving them a task to collect his soul contracts. After beating King Dice, the Devil offered Cuphead two choices: To join him or not. Cuphead and Mugman refused to join the Devil and defeated him at last. The two brothers burned all the soul contracts before they went back happily and told everyone how they saved Inkwell Isle. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Species: Anthropomorphic cup * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Age: Unknown (Old enough to gamble) * Alias: Short Stack * Occupation: Soul Contract Collector (formerly), worker for The Devil (determinant) * Twin brother to Mugman Powers and Abilities * Dash ** A dash that can be performed any time mid-air ** Used for dodging projectiles or clearing large gaps * Parry ** The ability to maneuver past projectiles by essentially bouncing off of them ** Can give him an extra boost upward ** Negates damage from attacks ** Objects that Cuphead can parry are usually marked as pink, however you could argue they are not limited to just those ** When either him or Mugman die, they can "parry" the other's spirit to revive them Equipment * Shots ** Peashooter *** His default weapon *** Inflicts average damage *** Cover the screen *** EX Ability: Mega Blast **** With this he fires a large "Hadouken" like ball of energy ** Spread *** Attacks that fire a number of shots at a wide angle *** Deal greater damage *** Good for dealing with armies of enemies in close range *** Short range *** EX Ability: Eight Way **** Fires extra powerful shots in all eight directions ** Chaser *** Fires shots that home in on opponents *** However, they deal less damage *** EX Ability: Chaos Orbit **** The user gets surrounded by green bullets ** Lobber *** Medium range *** Good damage *** Slow rate of fire *** EX Ability: Kablooey **** Launches a large shot forward that explodes upon landing ** Roundabout *** Great coverage *** Decent damage *** The attack curves behind Cuphead, so he has to fire backwards for the best use *** EX Ability: Jumbo Rebound **** Launches a large, buzzsaw-like projectile forward that hits multiple times before flying back like a boomerang ** Charge *** As the name implies, every shot needs to be charged, thus a slow firing rate *** The damage, of course, is really high because of it *** EX Ability: Radical Barrage **** Creates a short-range explosion for high damage * Charms ** Heart *** Adds an extra hit point, but weakens attack power ** Sugar *** Allows him to automatically Parry when he jumps ** Smoke Bomb *** Gives him an invincible Dash, at the expense of invisibility ** Coffee *** Slowly fills Cuphead super meter overtime without having to damage enemies or Parry ** Whetstone *** Adds an axe onto the Parry, allowing it to be used as a melee attack ** Twin Hearts *** Adds two extra it points, but weakens attack power Supers * Attacks he can use when he is at full power * In terms of gameplay, he can only have one equipped at a time ** Of course the writer can do what they want with this * Energy Beam ** Unleashes a giant laser from his straw * Invincibility ** As the name implies, makes Cuphead invincible for a brief period of time * Giant Ghost ** Summons a muscular ghost to spin around, damaging opponents Plane * A plane that Cuphead and Mugman can use for aerial combat * Possesses a ranged machine gun for combat * Also has the ability to launch bombs for enemies below * The plane can shrink itself to maneuver past obstacles * Can fire a large missile for multiple hits instead of an EX Ability * Also fires several magnet projectiles that homes in on enemies if bombs are equipped when performing an EX Attack * Instead of a super, the plane transforms into an even bigger missile for extremely heavy damage * Can parry much like Cuphead can on his own * Seems to posses the same durability as Cuphead and Mugman Feats * Regularly damages enemies many times his size ** A lot of these enemies are easily building-sized * Broke down a candy fortress and the army of creatures protecting it * Dealt damage to Grim Matchstick, who is a giant dragon * Outgunned Goopy Le Grande and Ribby and Croaks, giant characters who are implied to be physically strong in combat * Can destroy cars and other vehicles * Destroyed Captain Brineybeard's ship * Destroyed the Phantom Express * Defeated the Devil, even after he grew to massive size * Defeated Hilda Berg, who created mini-constellations ** Obviously not to the caliber of real ones, and may not even count as a feat at all * Is known for dodging many projectiles while gunning down their opponents * Reacts to cannon-fire from Captain Brineybeard's ship * Is about as fast as explosions from Werner Werman's bombs * Can keep fighting while keeping pace with vehicles like trains and roller coaster cars * Dodged a variety of missiles from Rumor Honeybottems, including homing missiles ** In general, can continue fighting enemies even while maneuvering around homing shots * Can perform dashes to glide past obstacles in a quick manner * Reacts to laser-fire and large blasts of fire, whether from a stream or as fireballs * Can continue to react to these types of projectiles even while flying their planes * Tanks the explosions of their planes turning into a giant missile with no injuries * Resisted being transformed into stone by Cala Maria * Can negate the damage of some projectiles, including the likes of fireballs and giant peppermint rolls, with his parry ability * Regularly survives being burned, crushed, and stabbed by giant enemies * Survived being run over by a roller coaster * Tanked attacks from the Devil, who should theoretically be above a good majority of the enemies he and Mugman face in power * Has shown to be able to grab his head by the handle and remove it from his body * Led a massive winning streak in the Devil's Casino * After losing against the Devil, was tasked to hunt for other souls that escaped the Devil's grasp * Bested the boxing duo of Ribbey and Croaks * Defeated the genie, Djimmy the Great * Won a duel against Grim Matchstick * Beat Dr. Kahl and his giant robot * Won against gangs of giant vegetables, armies of candy, and ghost trains * Endured the challenges from King Dice and promptly defeated him * Beat the Devil into submission and saved everyone's souls he had under his reach Weaknesses * Doesn't have many feats of physical strength, instead preferring mobility and long range for combat ** As such, doesn't have many options for close-range combat * Can be rather brash * Depending on how you handle him and Mugman, can only have specific abilities equipped at a time * Both him and Mugman need to be present in order to revive one another Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Home Console Characters Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:2010s Category:Water Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Vehicle Handlers Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Protagonist Category:Toon Force Users Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Winners